The Past Arrives
by Daydreamer4ever10
Summary: 9 years have passed and Sakura is very sucessful.But what happens when 3 peoople come back in her life that she never wanted to see again?In this story Naruto leaves with Saskue. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

One morning Sakura walked in the streets of Konaha._'things really have changed since Saskue and Naruto left to Orochimaru.'_Sakura sighed. "Sakura-Sama! Sakura-sama!" she heard someone was Shizune."What is it Shizune-chan?"Sakura asked. Shizune was still panting. "T-Tsunade-sama wants you in her office right away.I-its about Naruto,Saskue,and someone she didn't tell me." Sakura thanked Shizune and poofed into Tsunade's office. "Yes shishou? What happened?"Sakura asked her mentor. Tsunade looked up. "bring them i." She told an anbu. '_Whats going on? W-Wait a sec. that's… NO it can't be!' _Sakura panicked in her mind. There standing right in front of her was Naruto,Saskue,and her older brother Sasori.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsunade-shishou what are they doing here!" Sakura shreiked. Sasori smirked. "You haven't changed a bit hm Saku?" Saskue and Naruto turned to Sasori. "What the hell are you talking about Sasori! You don't even know her!" Naruto shreiked. "If you two would stop then i would suggest looking at the angry girl in front of us." Saskue cut in. They all turned towards Sakura and sure enough she looked as red as a tomato. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU FUCKIN BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR DAMN FACES IN THIS VILLAGE AGAIN! "What are you talking about Sakura-Chan Sasori has neve-" "Actually there's alot you and Saskue don't know don't dare call me lost that right when you left." Sakura turned to Sasori who had a blank expression on his face "YOU! I can't beleive you came back. You also lost the privelage to call me Saku." She turned towards all 3 of them. "From now on you call me either Sakura-hime Sakura-Sama or Haruno-Sama! Got it! I am a sanin and the top medic so respect me!" "Hn. Fine but tell us what relation do you have with Sasori?" Saskue finnaly walked towards Naruto and Saskue. "You 2 aren't the only ones who suffered in their childhood. My past is somewhat similar to see what happened was when I was 8 years old I was coming home from school because I had gone to Ino's house to play. When I got back I entered my house and it was dark. I had seen a man and he looked like a powerful ninja. He tied me up and carried me. He took me and made me watch my clan get slaughtered. He had left me to live for a reason unknown." Sakura's eyes started forming tears then she turned to Sasori. "This is where he comes in. I had gone to the village gate hoping to find him. When I did-" She was cut off by Naruto. "Hold it! Why were you looking for him?" Sakura sighed. "i'm ashamed to say it but well... he's my older brother." Naruto stumbled back and Saskue had been shocked. "Anyways.. I had found him and he said these exact words 'You are too are not worth killing that's what you are destined to be weak. Run and hold on to life because you will never be able to survive alone.' After that he knocked me out and left me on the same bench you did Saskue." She wiped the tears off her face and smirked "Why? Why am I crying now? Its been so long since I've cried." Tsunade cleared her throat. "Wel I'm sorry but Saskue and Sasori will be living with Sakura under 6 month probation and Naruto is with Hinata. "WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What? Tsunade-shishou you can't be serious! I will never live with these two things. Please I'm begging

You!" Sakura cried. _Wow is living with us that bad? _ Saskue and Sasori thought. Tsunade sighed" I'm

Sorry Sakura but you know Sasori the best and apparently no one else will take Saskue in so you have

to." Sakura let out a row of curses surprising Saskue and Sasori. Sasori smirked "Well dear sister time to

go to your beloved home." Sasori's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well dear

Brother I am going to make living with me hell for you two." Sakura smirked while Sasori frowned.

"Alright you two do that at home. I don't want bloodshed here." Tsunade sighed out. Sakura, Sasori, and

Saskue asked breaking the silence. Sakura looked down. "Genjutsu. It felt good to actually think they

were there… too bad they weren't." Sakura answered glaring at Sasori. Finally they reached her

house. "Saskue this is how my house is without the genjutsu." Sakura said before opening the door. It

was dark and gray. It was tidy but all looked depressing. Saskue was surprised. _Her house looks so so _

_depressing._ Saskue thought. _Like mine was no is. She's so much like me and yet I pushed her away telling _

_her she never would understand me and Naruto because she has parents._ Saskue looked down guilty.

Sakura noticed this. "What's wrong Saskue-_kun_?" she said with sarcasm. Saskue sighed. (A/N: There's a

lot of that isn't there?) "Sakura I'm sorry. I never meant to push you away like that." With that said he

walked up to her and embraced her. Sasori watching all of this started getting over protective of his little

sister and pulled Saskue away from Sakura."Don't get near her if you know what's best for you" he told

him once she went upstairs. Saskue smirked "why shouldn't I? You seem to hate her so why start caring

now? "Sasori looked at him. "I don't know. I just got that feeling because you had hurt her before. I

guess I still do care for her." Sakura had then walked down. "Listen up I have rethinked this through. I

will treat you like I would treat anyone got it? But you have to show me some respect."Saskue and

Sasori nodded. "Sure _baby_." Saskue said walking over to Sakura and planting a kiss on her cheek. Sasori

was burning with rage. After he told him not to get near her he just kissed her on the cheek._ I'm going to _

_kill him._ Sasori thought but then turned to see Saskue who whispered something in her ear making her

blush.

_Well is that good enough for you? I made it longer this time. Sorry the other two were short. This is just my first story so. Okay so please tell me. Should I…

Put neji in this and make it a sasusakuneji or

Keep it the way it is and make Sasori mad?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?" Ino practically yelled. "How could you for give them so easily? After what they did I think

you should mess around with them… especially Sasori." Sakura,Ino,Hinata,and Tenten were all at the

Konaha cafe. "I-I agree with I-Ino ch-chan. They hurt you a lot." Hinata said. "Yeah! Hey did you hear

anything while you were with them that was interesting?" Tenten asked. "Well… there was this thing

where I heard Sasori saying his brother protectiveness is coming back." Sakura thought back…

_FLASHBACK_

"_listen I want you no where near her got it. I'm starting to care for her and you don't deserve her"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"PERFECT!" Ino,Tenten, and even Hinata yelled. "What we'll do is get you to go out with someone.

Sasori will be mad cause hes getting protective of you and Saskue will be jealous." Ino explained."It's so

evil it might work." Tenten said. "NOT REALLY" all the girls said. "OK so we got the plan but who…"

Hinata started to think. "I GOT IT!" yelled Sakura. "I'll ask Kiba." Sakura got up and ran out the door.

"Operation revenge is a KIBA!" Sakura screamed. He turned around. "oh hey Sakura waz up."

Kiba winked. Sakura panted. "listen I'm getting Saskue and Sasori back for what they did and to do that I

need you to pretend to date me." Sakura said. "OK! Anything to get back at Uchiha." Kiba said. Sakura

beamed. "Great here's the plan…" As Sakura and Kiba walked she told him the plan. When they got to

her house. "Thanks Kiba for walking me home. I really apreaciate it." She said loud enough so Sasori and

Saskue came to see what was happening. "Anytime Sakura."Kiba said just as loud. "See you tonight? I'll

pick you up at 7." Kiba kissed Sakura on the cheek and left. She opened the door and pretended to sigh

dreamily. "What was that?" She turned to see Sasori and Saskue. "What? Kiba asked me out on a dinner

date so I'll be gone till 12 ok?" She was about to walk upstairs when Saskue appeared in front of her he

took her wrist and dragged her to a hill. Then he….

XXXXXXXXFINXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAN! What will Saskue do? What do you want him to do? PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

He kissed her! Saskue pulled back and said. "Now wasn't that much better than what Kiba would of given you?"

Sakura blushed and Saskue smirked. He pushed her up against a tree. "Now how about we do it again?" He asked. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" Sakura and Saskue turned to see the very pissed off red-head who had just said that.

"SASKUE WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY INOCCENT LITTLE SISTER!" he yelled. "Well I was kissing her." Saskue stated calmly

like he was not about to get punched sensless. Sakura could see the tension thicken and said,

"Sasori it doesn't matter. No matter what anyone does you guys can't stop me from going on a date with kiba." then she thought about it and smirked. "And if that doesn't work... I'll go out with Neji. Then there was a new guy..

what was his name? Ah! Yes it was Ryu." Saskue and Sasori's eyes' widened. "To hell are you going out with a _Hyuga_" Sakue said with his eyes narrowed.

Sasori for once nodded his head in agreement with Saskue. "And there is no way in hell I would let you go out with some guy I've never heard of."

"If my options are dog boy, destiny freak, new boy, and Uchiha... go out with the Uchiha." Sasori muttered.

Saskue smirked. "Then Sasori get ready to plan a wedding. Oh and I hope you're okay with about 4 kids calling you uncle."

Saskue said while pulling Sakura in a hug. Sasori's eye twitched and Sakura laughed.


End file.
